Wind's Secret
by Dragonspirit996
Summary: It has been a year since the defeat of Lucemon and six months since the defeat of Malomyotismon. Zoe's parents have decided to move to Odaiba. When there she meets four girls who become her best friends, but with the wind whipping around her, and digimon attacks becoming increasingly common, will their friendship survive? Rated for mild non-graphic violence. 02/04 crossover. No OCs


**"**Talking"

'Thinking'

"ATTACKS!"

**"Spirit evolution"**

**-Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends-**

The buzzing of an alarm clock rang out through the early morning hours, waking up the sleeping girl next to it. This girl is Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto, a young blonde with a love for the color purple, and the legendary warrior of wind. Zoe stood up and stretched, turning off her alarm clock. She began her daily morning routine, taking a shower, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and eating breakfast. When she was done eating she started towards the door, but stopped. "I almost forgot to check if it works!" she exclaimed, rushing upstairs. Lying on her nightstand was a small purple device with a light pink grip and a small screen. This device was her D-Tector, a device her phone had turned into when she had entered the digital world. When they left the digital world, it didn't turn back into a phone, and it was pretty hard to come up with an excuse on why she had needed a new phone, because no one would ever believe the truth. She fiddled around with the buttons on it few seconds,and then sighed disappointedly "still nothing...". She brightened up and rushed on her way to school.

—

'Today's the first day in a new school!' Zoe thought excitedly, 'I wonder if anyone will like me'. As she walked past the bustling fields at Odaiba middle school and up the steps, she was knocked the ground by an unexpected force.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let me help you." exclaimed a girl about the same age as herself, who had short brown hair with a small pink clip holding her bangs back, and was wearing a pink and white sleeveless shirt with yellow shorts and long fingerless gloves which went up past her elbows. She was holding an odd stuffed cat and a had a digital camera around her neck.

"It's ok," she said as the girl helped her up, "I'm Izumi Orimoto, but you can just call me Zoe. Im new to this school. What's your name?"

The girl smiled at her "I'm Hikari Kamiya, but everyone just calls me Kari" she answered. "I'm really sorry about running into you there."

"Like I said, it's fine," Zoe answered. "But would you mind telling me where this classroom is?" she asked, holding up the slip of paper telling her the room and teacher "I don't know where to go."

Kari looked at the paper and brightened. "That's my class!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "why don't you walk with me there, it's on the second floor, building b."

"Sure!" Zoe said cheerfully, "and maybe you can introduce me to some people since I'm new."

—

Later, during lunch, Kari called her to come sit at her table. "These are Yolei , Mimi, and Sora," she introduced and the three girls waved hello. Yolei was lanky with pale violet hair and circular glasses. She wore a blue bandanna on her head along with a pink dress with a lighter pink jacket over it and black shorts underneath. She seemed to be sneaking food into her bag, and Zoe wondered why. Mimi was older and had long brown hair with bangs framing her face, and she wore a stylish pink top with a darker pink skirt. Sora was about the same age as mimi. She had red hair that was cut above her shoulders and wore a very athletic outfit consisting of a blue soccer shirt and short white pants, she also wore a small pink and blue feather in her hair.

"Hi!" Zoe said, "I'm Izumi Orimoto, but you can just call me Zoe."

Sora smiled at her. "It' nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully. She then pointed at a spot next to her where she could sit.

Zoe sat down, but as she did she could have sworn she heard a voice mumble "I smell digimon." She shivered, but passed it off as a trick of her imagination.

—

(Kari's POV)

Kari yawned as she walked on her way home from school. It had been a long day showing Zoe around the school, even if it was fun. When she got home she called out "Tai? Are you home?" looking for her brother.

"Yeah!" he shouted, peeking out of his room, "how was your day?"

"Pretty good" she said, but then frowned. "There's one that's bothering me though..."

"What is it?" he asked, with more than a little bit of fire in his voice

She heard his tone. "Nothing about boys Tai," she sighed. "It's the new girl, Zoe. She's really nice, and I'd consider her a friend, but I can't get my mind off of something Gatomon said. When Zoe sat down at our table, she said that she smelled digimon, and I don't know why."

"We should tell Izzy," said Tai after listening to her. "He'll figure it out."

"Yeah, I guess he will" she said brightening up

—

**A/N:**

**Yay! The first chapter of my first story! I hope you liked it! Please review, no flames please though, constructive criticism is good though! =D**


End file.
